Three Drabbles
by oddania
Summary: Three brief stories regarding the ordinary life of Kuvira and Baatar. Baavira.


**1\. Warm hug from behind.**

She has to be up earlier today because the commander wants her to observe the new method of training he's developed for her army. It's meant to be more rigorous and extensive, pushing everyone to their limit so that they can be ready at a moment's notice in any situation. He's gone over the tactics with her and planned out schedules, but she wants to see it in action.

The sun is still hiding behind the mountains when there is a knock on the door.

"Commander Han is here for you, ma'am." One of the guards says from the other side of the door.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." She answers, wiggling away from Baatar's embrace. He stirs when he feels that she is no longer there and opens his tired eyes to see Kuvira standing from their bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see the commander's new training regime he's set all of our soldiers up with. I'm expecting it to be as good as he's promised."

"Oh." He sighs, rubbing his eyes as he, too, removes himself from their bed. Baatar grabs his glasses off of the nightstand and strides across the room to her.

"You don't have to come. Get some sleep." Kuvira says, observing herself in the vanity's mirror before reaching for her hairbrush.

Baatar walks up behind her and slips his hands around his fiancé's waist, pressing his cheek up against her temple. Kuvira smiles, resting her arms over his.

"Do you have to go?" He pouts, glancing at their reflection in the mirror.

"Yes. Will you let me go now, please?"

Baatar grins, leaning down to leave a kiss at the curve of Kuvira's neck and shoulder. His fingers move to work at the buttons of her pajama shirt, a smirk forming on his lips where they are pressed against her skin.

"Not unless you let me help you."

**2\. Rubs their tummy.**

Kuvira watches every little expression that unfolds from his features as Baatar interacts with her belly, a thumb gently caressing the spot right above her naval.

"I can't wait to meet you." He says, his head in her lap. "I bet your mom can't either."

Kuvira smiles, weaving her fingers through his dark hair. "She recognizes you, you know."

He glances up at his wife with those green eyes of his sparking like glitter. "Really?"

She nods. "Every time you talk to her, she starts kicking."

Baatar turns his eyes back to her stomach, covered by the black fabric of her shirt. His smile slightly falters. "I wish I could feel it."

It breaks Kuvira's heart a little to hear him say that. She understands how much her husband yearns to feel their baby move and wiggle around inside her. Baatar has admitted before that he was somewhat jealous she could feel every little twist and turn, and the occasional hiccup.

"She will grow stronger for you, Baatar, I promise."

His chuckles through his nose, that small smile making its way back to his lips as he moves his hand around her tummy. "I love you, baby. I'm sorry we're calling you a girl if you turn out to be daddy's handsome little badgermole instead. But your mother insists she's right."

Kuvira laughs.

"And she usually is."

**3\. Cooking for the other. **

"You're cooking?" Kuvira raises an eyebrow, the smell of dinner rushing past her sensitive nose. She tosses her things on the adjacent couch before walking to the kitchen.

"I've been cooking." Baatar smiles over at her, his heart soaring when she curls her hand around her belly.

Kuvira leans over the saucepan, inhaling what she could out of his creation. She doesn't recognize the scent. "What is it?"

"I thought I'd try to make seaweed noodles for today."

"Water tribe food?" Kuvira turns to him in surprise. She's never had water tribe food before, let alone from someone who's never cooked it's kind in the past. "Why?"

"Grandma Toph always brought some of it back with her when she visited us from Republic City. Katara made the best noodles and left the recipe with my mother years ago. I may have stolen it from her just now." He grins, meeting her eyes.

Kuvira chuckles. "Oh, you're terrible, Junior."

"Hey!" Baatar pouts. "You know I hate that."

"_T__his_ is entirely your fault." She points to her stomach, smirking. "I can call you whatever I want."


End file.
